


Vague Concerns

by Evilawyer



Category: Inspector Morse (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Lewis is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vague Concerns

By all rights, he should be a bit envious of Hathaway. Hathaway is brilliant. Hathaway is focused. If he weren't who he is, Hathaway would be a young man going far in a hurry. But that's just it. When he looks at Hathaway, Lewis gets the impression that Hathaway moves too fast in his head to be able to see where he's going, or even where he is. Certainly too fast to see what's around him or to realize that it may have something good to offer.

Lewis has known someone like that before. Too clever to suffer the fools that most people are, too naive to understand anything but the simplest, basest things about them. It's a combination that can drain happiness away by the drop. That's what it did to Morse, although Lewis didn't quite realize that was what was happening at the time. He'd had vague concerns about him at times, to be sure, but never anything concrete that made him want to say "Don't, sir. Life can be so much better. You just have to step back and look at it without always trying to pull it into pieces to analyze." He didn't think of saying this to Morse when he could, but he's been saying it to himself almost everyday since the hit-and-run. Some days, it even helps. A little.

He has no trouble admitting that he's not as clever as Morse, but he has learned a thing or two about people. He knows now that there can be a huge difference between what a person can be if they can get their feet on the reasonably well-lit path and what they will be if they don't. So, far from being envious, Lewis worries about Hathaway, because Hathaway worries Lewis in a very specific way.


End file.
